


Underwear

by 6to8



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: Kinky stuff, M/M, Porn, trevor in a dress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6to8/pseuds/6to8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sure, Trevor had always been on the more extreme kind of side. He’d never been someone to fit into any kind of stereotype. But woman’s clothing? A flowery dress of all things? It was too much for Michael’s mind to bear.  He couldn’t help but stare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear

**Author's Note:**

> Trevor in a dress and panties is just hot. I had to include that somehow, although it's probably done before. I hope the plot isn't as bad as the porn movie Michael is watching. Oh and some switching also happens because I thought it was fitting that Michael gets to be on top at least for once. Title is from the song 'Underwear' by Royal Republic. (Yeah I know, veeeeery creative). As always: if you find any mistakes, just let me know!

„Is there just crap on TV nowadays? Jesus fucking Christ.” Michael mumbled under his breath as he zapped through channels, getting annoyed over advertisements and shows he had not really gotten the point of yet. He really wondered why he had spent a fortune on that TV if there was never anything on that even remotely caught his interest. Usually that meant that he would settle for his Movie collection and dwell in nostalgia but he had the feeling he had already gotten through his whole collection three or fourth times in a row left alone this week. Everything that got produced nowadays was just a waste of time. It was either comedy that was filled with humor he didn’t get or it was love stories that were so unbelievable shallow and romantic that it made his head hurt. He knew what he was talking about. He had recently gone through the DVD’s Tracey stored in her room. Michael always tried his best to be tolerating and with having the house still all to himself, there was not much he could have done anyway, so he had just blindly grabbed a movie and put it into his DVD player, not sure of what would await him. 10 minutes into Twilight he had given up. He wouldn’t torture himself with that shit. It was where his tolerance stopped.

Michael rolled over and grabbed the glass that sat on the tiny table next to the sofa he was laying on. He took the half full bottle of whiskey and poured himself another glass, feeling quite discontent as he took a long sip from it. He grimaced as the liquid went down his throat, rubbing his hand over his forehead. It was only around 8 and he had done nothing as to sit on his ass all day. This big empty house was starting to make him go stir-crazy. For a man in his age, there wasn’t much he could have done beside the things he did already. He pondered if jogging on the beach side would actually make him tired enough so he could at least get some much needed sleep. His recent nightly activities – preferably the jobs he did with Franklin, Trevor and Lester – had fucked up his sleeping rhythm a lot. He was actually lucky if he did get 3 hours of sleep each night without waking up in between. Needless to say he had already gone through many options. Yoga, sports or drinking – you name it. He had practically tried everything. Nothing seemed to help to ease the tension inside him.

Talking about easing tension, there was one thing that always helped: sexual activity. Too bad Michael was pretty much left on his own in that case since Amanda was up and away, probably happily banging that yoga asshole. He was reduced to taking matters into his own hands since strippers and professionals of all kinds were off the hook. Sure, Michael was mad with her but he knew he’d probably only lose control and deeply regret it later if he allowed himself to fall back into old habits. Beside that, it had been ages since he’d last gotten it on with Amanda. He could beg (and sometimes Michael had been that desperate to actually beg for it) for an hour straight and not even get a lousy hand job from her. It was frustrating. Michael laughed bitterly as he’d realized that ever since they’d gotten married, not much had changed at all. He still pretty much paid for her. Not exactly for any kind of sexual favors but he did pay the plastic surgeries, the colonics, the tennis lessons, the inexpensive clothes, the shoes, the everything. And he never got anything back in return, except more complaints and even more bitching of course. He loved her but he couldn’t stop thinking that she was being a little unfair towards him sometimes. And what she would do if he didn’t have any money left for her to spend.

Michael threw a quick glance over to the clock and groaned. There’s was still too much fucking time left until he had to get up again. How was he going to pass the time productively without hating himself afterwards?

He took another gulp from his whiskey and decided to go through Jimmy’s DVD’s this time. Or at least through the few he had left here. Couldn’t be too bad right? that boy probably only owned splatter movies and horrible porn anyway.

With his glass in one hand, Michael pushed himself off of his pretty comfortable position on the sofa and went upstairs. He sighed deeply, knowing he would never get used to the silence all over his house. At least a call or a text message every once in a while would have been nice but what was he expecting from his spoiled offspring and his constantly annoyed wife that blamed him for everything that went wrong in her life?

Michael entered Jimmy’s room. It was pretty much empty just like the rest of the house, except a single cardboard box under his bed. Michael knew Jimmy stored a few of his DVD’s in that box.  He had stumbled over that box a few days ago but just thrown a quick look in there. If Jimmy knew that he was searching around in his room, he would have probably flipped but unfortunately he was not here to make any complaints. No one was here to stop him. That was the only positive thing about being on his own. He was free to do whatever the fuck he wanted. Sadly Michael was quite uncreative if it came to that. He felt like he always settled for the same boring stuff. Watching DVD’s, drinking, trying to sleep…a tiring routine he had continued every day so far.

Sliding the box to surface from under the bed, Michael opened it and lazily went through the titles and covers. Sometimes he pulled one out to give it some closer inspection, realizing he had indeed been right. It was mostly horror and splatter movies, some gangster b movies in between but most of all – and that really didn’t surprise Michael – it was porn. Neatly sorted after genre or preference. Girl on Girl, 2 Girls 1 Boy, Girls with big butts, Girls with big boobs, blonde Girls, brunette, Gangbang. It was all there. Standard stuff luckily, nothing out of the ordinary that would have gotten him worried.

“That little shithead. Can’t get a fucking thing done in life but his pornography is neatly organized. Jesus.” Michael mumbled under his breath, absently nipping at his whiskey. That boy was so full of shit, if he ever returned back home they needed to talk for sure. There was a porn store not far away from where they lived. If Jimmy was that eager with watching and organizing and collecting porn he could as well also sell it and finally do something useful with his life. Not that he wanted to make a judgment call here but it was about time that kid started to work for his money.

He took another porn movie out and let his eyes wander over the cover for a while. _Whores, Holes and Goals_ didn’t sound too promising but it didn’t sound that bad either. Actually he was surprised how less repulsive it sounded all at the sudden. Maybe if he gave it a try? Just to see if things down there still worked the way they were supposed to work?

Michael almost broke out into hysterics as he realized the sheer outrageousness of his own thoughts. Did he really just think about watching a porn movie? Was he really that desperate?

Michael knew that the answer to this was yes. Yes he was desperate. Yes, he had problems getting off. It had started quite recently after that job in Paleto. As always after a successful job, Michael had been pumped up to the max with adrenaline and there had been this tight tension building up inside him. It wasn’t that Michael hadn’t in the mood, because damn…he really had been. He always felt so incredibly aroused after jobs that he pretty much had no choice as to jerk off if he wanted to get rid of said tension. It was more like he couldn’t get hard anymore. Usually a few dirty fantasies about Amanda would get the job done but it just didn’t seem to be that easy anymore. He was lucky if he even got half hard. And the longer it took the more frustrated he would get naturally.

His shrink had berated him not too stress about it too much and advised him to relax more, pointing out that he’d only make it worse if he put himself under too much pressure. Michael had only half heartily listened to it because he knew damn well he was incredibly bad at relaxing. The fact that his life was also one horrible mess right now also didn’t help.

Of course, Michael had also thought about getting the infamous blue pills from the pharmacy down the road but his ego wouldn’t have let him. He was in the prime of his life, goddamnit. Sure it was the middle aged men that suffered from erectile dysfunction but Michael wasn’t ready to admit that he was one of them yet.

“What the fuck am I doing here?” Michael shook his head as he took the porn movie downstairs. Who was he kidding here? It was either porn or Viagra. Something he had to try here. Self-repression wouldn’t get him anywhere in that department.

He put the disk inside his DVD player and sat back down on the couch, pouring himself another whiskey. He didn’t want to get drunk but he sure as hell needed something to mellow out how pathetic he was feeling. Maybe if he just stopped thinking at all he would be able to find his way into it.

There wasn’t much dialogue or story. Not that Michael had any high expectations at all. 2 girls, a brunette and a blonde with huge tits that got spontaneously turned on and started making out on the hood of a car. That was about it. It was cheap and pretty shallow but it was exactly what Michael needed. It kind of reminded him of the nights out with Trevor in some dingy motel and how they would kill time in between jobs with drinking, watching cheap porn and jerking off to it. Two young adults with not enough responsibility, too much testosterone and way too much time on their hands.

Michael wiggled around a little, trying to find a comfortable position on the sofa before he opened his cargo shorts and slipped a hand in. He quickly reached for his dick and started to touch himself. Slowly at first but quickening his pace as the movie on screen intensified. His breathing hitched and he really could feel something that came close to arousal as his dick was hardening. Finally. It made him almost grin in silent relief.

He pulled his dick out of his shorts after a while, letting out a hiss. His thumb went over the length of his shaft right up to the sensible head in experienced self-assurance. The good thing about masturbation was that he knew which spots to hit to make it enjoyable. He didn’t need anyone to awkwardly fumble around his privates. He could do it himself. That was a plus.

The fake moans that were coming from the women on screen had gotten pretty loud as they kept on rubbing each other’s wet cunts and Michael was caught in the high of his own sexual arousal as he suddenly got interrupted. There was a loud, unmistakable knock on his front door.  He stopped in his tracks to check if he just wasn’t imagining things but the knocking eventually got louder. And there also was an all too familiar voice that called his name.

He didn’t have to go looking to know that it was Trevor. Not now, he thought, trying to focus back on his task. He wouldn’t stop now. Whatever Trevor wanted from him now, it could certainly wait until tomorrow.

He put his hand back on his dick, eager to get back to work, but the knocking continued. “Fuck off!” Michael shouted irritated as he felt his arousal melting away, his dick softening in the process. The moment was ruined. Frustration took over. Michael growled angrily and stuffed his dick back into his shorts, quickly hitting the pause button on his remote control, before he stormed to the front door. Fucking Trevor and his unnerving behavior of dropping by whenever he felt like it. That idiot never gave a warning call beforehand.

“You better have a fucking important reason to be here!” Michael spat as he pulled the door open, ready to rip Trevor’s head off.  He immediately froze in his tasks, his eyes glued to the image in front of him. Whatever complaint or insult had wanted to escape Michael’s lips, he had completely forgotten about it in a matter of seconds the moment he let his eyes wander over his best friend who was casually leaning against the doorframe. It wasn’t just Trevor himself that literally put him in a loss of words, more what he was wearing. Sure, Trevor had always been on the more extreme kind of side. He’d never been someone to fit into any kind of stereotype. But woman’s clothing? A flowery dress of all things? It was too much for Michael’s mind to bear.  He couldn’t help but stare. The warm, familiar tingling in his lower body regions kicked in almost automatically and his mouth went dry.

“I don’t need a fucking reason to visit my best friend! so if you’re done with staring, you might just ask me to come in?” Trevor scoffed, before he pretty much invited himself into Michael’s house, carelessly squeezing past him. Michael – still a little caught off guard - closed the door behind them and quickly followed Trevor who had already found his way into his kitchen to fumble around the cupboard and shelves. Now with his back turned to him, Michael saw that the flowery dress that Trevor wore was only halfway zipped, probably because it hadn’t been built for a man’s anatomy, especially not for someone like Trevor. The pattern clung to every curve of his body. From his broad shoulders to his ass and farer down to reveal his strong thighs and calves. These goddamn strong legs. He wouldn’t mind these spread around his body. Not at all.

For fucks sake. What was he thinking here? He was supposed to be angry goddamnit. Not horny.

Michael shook his head violently as if he wanted to shake the forbidden thoughts that flooded his mind. His heart was thumping heavily against his ribcage the longer he let his eyes wander. He quickly grabbed the counter behind him to steady himself, trying desperately to get some kind of control back over his racing mind. Something was definitely happening here. Was he seriously getting turned on by Trevor wearing a dress?

For some reason Michael sensed that he already knew the answer to that one.

“Got any beer in here, sugartits? And don’t gimme that low carb shit.” Trevor snarled. Michael eagerly tried to keep his cool, pointing at the fridge. He couldn’t concentrate. His mind always went back to how fucking good Trevor looked in that dress. Awkwardly enough it looked better on him than it would have on any woman.

“Two bottles left in the fridge.” He spoke curtly, his voice hoarse. He was quite thankful when Trevor threw one of the beer bottles in his direction seeing as how dry his throat felt. He opened it and took a deep gulp from it, cherishing it’s refreshing sensation. It actually helped him to get a grip back on himself enough to make his brain coordinate with his mouth properly again.

“To what do I owe the honor of this questionable visit? I was actually busy you know. You could have fucking called first.” Michael said, trying his best to sound annoyed and to keep his eyes away from Trevor as well. Trevor, who currently took a sip from his beer just shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm your fucking friend, just felt like visiting you alright? Didn’t know I need a fucking invitation for that nowadays. What were you busy with? Drinking and feeling bad ‘bout yourself?”

“Yeah. Right.” Michael lied, trailing off. He shot a quick glance over to the living room. Shit, he had completely forgotten about the stupid porn. He had paused it but not turned it off. He would have to keep Trevor away from going into the living room if he wanted to save what was left of his dignity. He didn’t even want to think about the endless mockery that would occur if Trevor saw what he really had been busy with.

Trevor seemed to sense that something was off, partly because Michael had never been really successful with hiding something from him. He furrowed a brow in irritation.

“the fuck is going on here?”

“Nothing’s going on here! Well beside you barging in on me while I had some quality alone time.” Michael baffled defensively. Trevor had that look on his face as if he was just practically scanning him for the truth. It was obvious he hadn’t swallowed his lie. He might have been not right in the head but he wasn’t stupid. And from all the people they had recently gotten involved with, Trevor still knew him the best.

“Don’t fucking lie to my face you miserable turd. I can feel that something’s off. What were you really busy with?” Trevor was not one to let up that easily. Michael couldn’t even blame him for being suspicious. Due to most recent events that took place and the fact that he had not just faked his death and also lied to him about pretty much everything, their friendship was still quite strained. He probably least expected him that it was just porn he tried to hide from him.

“None of your fucking business! Now get the hell outta here. If I would have wanted company I would have called someone else.” Michael spat. Why did Trevor always have to ruin everything? He wanted him to go. He didn’t feel well with him being around while he was in that strange kind of mood and certainly not as long as he was wearing that damn dress. He just wanted to rip it off of him. Or strangle him. Or both.

Michael wasn’t able to react fast enough. Trevor had left his beer on the cupboard and already run into the living room to see what was there to hide. Judging from the look on his face he probably expected a couple of FIB Agents sitting there, plotting another conspiracy with someone magically resurrecting.

Trevor laughed, clearly relieved as his look went from the screen to the couch, back to the screen and then to Michael who was standing in the doorway, probably trying his best not show his embarrassment.

“Hahahaha! now what do we have here? that’s what you’ve meant when you talked about alone time.” He mocked.

“Fuck off Trevor.” Michael spat through gritted teeth. God he really wasn’t up for that crap now. If Trevor was just here to mock away like they were teenagers that had just caught each other naked for the first time, he would threw him out if he just dared to make another stupid remark. It was just porn and none of Trevor’s business anyway.

“Nothing to be ashamed of,  porkchop. Nothin’ wrong with watching some porn to get your rocks off. Good to see you’re not as repressed as I thought you’d be.” Michael’s embarrassment subsided a little. At least that Trevor had not aimed for another of his filthy, ambiguous puns that weren’t funny at all.

Trevor grinned, eyeing him curiously in a way it sent a shiver down Michael’s spine. “Not gettin’ anything from that whore of yours anymore?” he added. Goddamn Trevor and his loose tongue. Why did he always have to be successful with pointing out the obvious? Not that Michael would have given him that much victory.

“Fuck you!”

“You secretly wish, asshole, alright? I’ve seen that fucking look on your face.” Trevor deadpanned. Michael certainly felt caught, he swallowed hard.

“...why are you wearing a fucking dress anyway?” he asked, trying to guide the conversation elsewhere, anything that wasn’t referring to him wanting to fuck Trevor or get fucked by him. Hell he knew if they ever got there…he wouldn’t be able to guarantee for anything anymore.

“So what moron? I don’t fucking care what I wear. You obviously like it.” Trevor growled, clearly testing the waters with his last comment. He’d hunched closer in the process, so close that Michael was able to feel his hot breath on his skin. It was torturing. He just wanted to reach out and do stuff to him that would make the porn collection Jimmy stored in his room look like a pile of harmless documentaries about minerals.

Michael felt his resistance melting. Why keep on struggling? He would lose this battle against his own primitive needs for sure.

“Yeah.” Michael admitted, inhaling the air sharply through his nose. “I fucking like it. Makes you look cheap and like I could actually get away with fucking you.” If he was about to have a hard time himself, he sure as hell wouldn’t make it easy for Trevor either. He watched as Trevor grit his teeth, making a noise, so deep and dangerously, it made the tiny hairs in his neck stand upright. Michael knew what that feverish look in his eyes meant. He had seen it a thousand times already.

Trevor had taken another step towards him, forcing Michael to back off a little until the back of his knees collided with the sofa. He helplessly plopped down on it, looking up at Trevor, his eyes darkened with lust.

“I could fuck you any day, Michael fucking Townley. Even in a fucking dress.” Trevor swore, pretty much crawling on top of Michael now so Michael had to lean back until he was flat on his back.

Michael observed every movement of Trevor, from the way he pretty much sat down on him so that the curve of his ass was now pressed firm against the quite visible bulge of Michael’s shorts to his strong arms that held his wrists into place above his head. Michael wriggled helplessly underneath him. Trevor’s muscular thighs spread on either sides of his lower body. He could have freed himself if he wanted. Thing was he didn’t want to. He was quite curious where they were heading with this.

Trevor leaned back even more, causing the both of them to let out a low groan as he started to rub his ass against the clothed erection right behind him. An unmistakable semi pushed against the softness of Michael’s belly. Michael wanted to reach out and put his hand on Trevor’s hips but the grip around his wrists was too tight. He couldn’t lift them up as Trevor pressed them firmly into the cushions of the sofa.

Fuck porn. This was way better than any porn in the world.

Trevor went down on Michael’s exposed neck and started to bite down, coaxing a soft moan out of him as he kept on rocking his hips back and forth, rubbing himself on the fabric of Michael’s clothes.

After a while he released the grip around Michael’s wrist. Michael didn’t hesitate and put his hands on Trevor’s hips, rubbing up and down his thighs, caressing every inch of skin he could find. At one point he had pushed the dress up far enough to reveal what was underneath that dress. He moaned loudly.

Lace panties. Barely big enough to contain Trevor’s dick and surely not build for men at all, judging from the way Trevor’s hard on strained them. Michael didn’t know why it made his own dick twitch in excitement. It seemed like this was exactly what he had reduced himself to. This was the kind of stuff he was into nowadays. A deranged psychopath in a flowery dress and lace panties.

“You kinky, little sh-“ Michael couldn’t end his sentence as he was cut off by Trevor’s lips that crashed down onto his. It wasn’t a gentle kiss. Nothing was ever gentle if Trevor was involved. He brutally pushed his tongue into Michael’s mouth, growling into his mouth when Michael replied the kiss in the same harsh manner. It wasn’t the first time they did this. They had done this plenty of times when they were younger already but Michael had always tried to forget all about it, especially after he had met Amanda. Mostly because he had thought of it being wrong.

Well it seemed like he took a liking to things that were wrong and bad for him lately. Actually in these last few weeks he had done everything he shouldn’t have done. He was back in the game, he had started drinking heavily again, he had met Franklin and pulled him into something he shouldn’t have been a part of at all and now he was having sex with his best friend who never grew tired of threatening that he would kill him one day. Strange enough that all of these things made him feel more alive than he had been for the past 9 years. Trevor had breathed some life back into him, no matter how much he hated to admit that.

Michael’s fingers went under the elastic waistband of the panties, pulling softly at them and electing a sharp hiss from Trevor, who now broke the kiss.

“…still as fucking talented with your mouth as you were way back in North Yankton?” he asked breathlessly. Michael got the hint. He nodded.

“Good.” Trevor drawled and then quickly added, “…fucking suck me off then.” It wasn’t a plead, more like a demand. Michael’s eyes went wide. He really hadn’t done that for ages but it was probably one of these things you’ve never forgot about right?

“I don’t know, T. It’s been a while. “ Michael answered, still a little unsure. Trevor’s eye roll was obvious as he let out a frustrated growl.

“You need some fucking motivation? Suck me off and I’ll let you fuck me. I know that’s all you wanna do since I’ve arrived at your fucking front door a few weeks ago.” Michael wanted to disagree but he knew too well that he couldn’t. Maybe he’d been not as discreet about it as he thought he had been. The prospect of fucking Trevor right here in that dress was also too much of a turn on. Trevor seemed to be in a quite good mood and Michael knew from experience, that he’d rarely agreed on switching positions. He’d always been the one to fuck Michael but it had never really been the other way around.

He swallowed hard, irked with how needy his voice sounded as he spoke.

“You’re serious? Or is that just some fucked up trap to get back at me?” Trevor appeared to slowly grow impatient. He put his hands back around Michael’s wrists, pushed them back down into the sofa and brutally grinded his hard on into him to underline his point. Underneath him, Michael winced.

“If you keep on asking and being such a cunt ‘bout it, I might change my fucking mind. Now stop talkin’ and get to work.” Michael didn’t need to be told twice. He felt Trevor shifting his bodyweight a little so he could move up until his crotch was right over Michael’s face. He also released the grip around Michael’s wrist, knowing that he would soon need his hands free to somewhat steady himself.

“Alright that’s fucking enough. Don’t sit on my fucking face.” He warned Trevor, earning a  dark chuckle from him, as he probably pondered if rubbing his privates into Michael’s face was worth taking the risk.

“As if you wouldn’t like that, eh?” Michael didn’t respond to this. He was already busy with softly stroking the inside of Trevor’s thighs until he reached his arousal that was still – more or less – covered by lace. He pulled the soft material down with both of his hands, only enough to free Trevor’s  hard dick. No denying, he was still a little nervous about this but trusted himself enough to do good. He’d done it to Trevor several times already and he had always mocked him about being quite gifted with it. Michael took some strange kind of pride into that, especially since such a backhanded compliment was coming from someone like Trevor.

Trevor held his breath for a moment as he felt Michael’s tongue on his erection. Michael was a little shy at first but eventually got a little more enthusiastic after a while, swirling his tongue along the length of Trevor’s shaft and up to his foreskin and slit, teasing it in an awfully slow manner. Above him, Trevor moaned loudly, erratically trusting his hips forward so that his hard on accidentally slapped against Michael’s cheek. Michael response came immediately. He stopped and sighed in annoyance.

“Calm the fuck down and keep still.” He scolded, getting back at his task. Trevor seemed to obey for once and tried his best to stay calm. Michael once again ran his tongue over Trevor’s arousal, before he started to take him in completely. They both gasped at the sudden contact. Michael because he was so overwhelmed with how hard, hot and thick Trevor felt in his mouth and Trevor because of the hot, wet sensation of Michael’s mouth around his dick.

“Fuck. You’re still so fucking  good at this.” Trevor mumbled in between grunts and pants that were leaving his mouth. If Michael could have, he would have grinned. He kept on sucking harder now. His tongue caressing the underside of Trevor’s dick while one of his hands massaged Trevor’s balls. It was hard to bite back the moans as he felt his own raging arousal straining his constricting shorts. He told himself to be patient though. If Trevor really kept his promise he would get his release, one way or another. It would be worth it.

Five minutes of taking Trevor in and out of his mouth, the all too familiar taste of pre come filled his mouth. Michael noticed that Trevor was close to finish already. The way he bucked his hips was growing quite frantic and Michael had to keep his hips still with both of his hands at one point in order to prevent him from violently fucking his mouth, or he would have gagged right away. Michael had a plan. It was risky but he was really curious how Trevor would react to it.

Suddenly he stopped his actions on Trevor, who let out a frustrated growl as he noticed the lack of a warm, welcoming mouth around his hard on. Michael could see that it really pissed him off and he enjoyed every minute of it. He loved being a cocktease sometimes.

“fucking get on with it, asshole. I’m almost there.” He pressed out, breathing heavily as he grabbed the cushions underneath him, knuckles turning white. That look of hidden frustration on Trevor’s face was quite a reward.

“Do you ever shut up? I don’t want you to come now, T. I want you to come while I fuck you.” Michael stated adamantly. It had strucked a nerve, he felt that. The fact that it was Michael who made demands now seemed to provoke Trevor’s cocksure attitude even more. Michael was well aware that it tickled his oversized ego a lot. But Trevor wouldn’t have been Trevor if he wouldn’t have drawn a somewhat twisted kick out of it. Although Michael was probably the only human being he allowed being bossy towards him every once in a while.

“Alright. Fuck off.” Trevor snarled, moving around and trying to get rid of the lace panties quickly. Michael stopped him, his hands still on both sides of Trevor’s hips to keep him in place.

“Keep these on.” He whispered hoarsely, “I want to fuck you with these on, show you who’s your daddy now.” Michael hooked a finger underneath the elastic waistband of the panties and let them slap back against Trevor’s bare ass, just pulling them aside a little to get better access later. He could feel Trevor shuddering above him as he laughed silently.

“What the…who’s your daddy? You’re pushing your luck, bro. I’m not giving you the prude teenage whore just because I’m wearing a dress, you kinky, slutty fuck. Fucking forget about it Michael.” Well he had at least tried. Switching positions seemed to intimidate Trevor more than he allowed himself to admit. Michael accepted that it was probably better to keep his mouth shut now.

“Alright, alright. Jesus. For someone as crazy as you I did expect you to be a ‘lil more open about some roleplay but fine. “ Michael trailed off, already busy with fumbling around the zipper of his shorts to release his aching dick. At least he’d get to fuck Trevor. That was already more than he could have asked for.

He gave Trevor a questioning look, causing him to grin broadly.

“Go right ahead sugartits. No need for prepping. Done that already a few hours ago. Should be fine.” Michael couldn’t tell if Trevor was making fun of him or actually serious about this. With Trevor you could never be completely sure. He decided to better not get into it now.

Michael wasn’t sure if fucking Trevor without a condom was safe but he was not willing to kill off the mood if he’d asked him for one or stood up to get one. Hoping that he wouldn’t catch any diseases, he brought up his knees a little to support Trevor’s weight on him. He sharply inhaled some air as he felt Trevor’s ass brushing against his hard on. Trevor seemed to take that as an invitation to start rubbing against him, his own arousal leaving trails of slick pre come on Michael’s polo shirt. The friction alone was enough to almost send them both over the edge but they contained each other and Trevor slid farer down until Michael’s dick was practically pushing at his cleft.

Without further warning he sat down on him, pushing Michael all the way in. His breath came out a little ragged as he took the lead and started a slow rhythm after he’d gotten comfortable enough. Both of his hands grabbed the fabric of Michael’s shirt, pulling at it violently. Michael bit his lip and panted loudly, not knowing how long he was going to last under these circumstances. It was an incredible feeling. Trevor was much tighter than Amanda and it sent a crazy, overwhelming sensation down his body. If he’d only known that the solution to his sexual problems had been right in front of him the entire time. God he was so going to regret this later. But he couldn’t bring himself to care much now.

Trevor had grabbed his aching dick, roughly pumping himself in time with Michael’s trusts, and selfishly chasing his own orgasm to finish what Michael had started. Michael quite enjoyed the view as he kept on trusting into Trevor. Careful and slow at first but he knew from experience that Trevor could take a whole fucking lot until he was in pain so he soon sped up the rhythm. Above him, Trevor let out a deep growl, starting to ride Michael violently. It amused Michael. Even when he was the one getting fucked, Trevor would never give up on his dominance completely. He still wanted to show Michael who was in charge here despite the obvious switched positions.

Michael hands went underneath the dress to dig his nails into Trevor’s back, forcing it to ride up a little. Trevor would have to wear this more often now. There were plenty of fantasies he wanted to act out involving that fucking dress and lace panties. He was still a little shocked about the strong reaction it had on him. He would have never imagined himself to be into that kind of shit. Maybe Trevor had been right all along when he had said that he was just as much of a twisted soul as he was.

Michael had a self-satisfied smile curling around his lips as he watched Trevor moaning loudly above him, his whole body appearing to go tense, the moment he had stroked over his sweet spot. The angle was perfect. He gave another trust of his hips, aiming to hit it again.

“Shit, shit. I’m gonna…Fuck.” Trevor cursed, before he came with a hoarse shout, shooting his precious load all over Michael’s polo shirt. It took him a few seconds to come down from his orgasm. Still breathing heavily, he showed Michael he had not forgotten about him.

“Come on, Mikey.” He hissed, grinning mischievously as he managed to give a lazy roll of his hips. It was enough though. Michael felt his toes curl as he came just as hard as Trevor a few seconds ago, emptying himself inside him and grunting roughly.

Michael was completely spent. His shirt sticky with cum and sweat and he felt as if he’d had just run a marathon. Trevor soon moved around to let Michael slip out of him, letting his body fall down next to Michael. They laid there for a while and ceased speech. Both breathing heavily.

Michael moved his head after a while and caught Trevor staring at him.

“What?” he asked baffled, still a little overwhelmed with post-orgasm laziness. He hoped Trevor was not going to mock him about anything right now because he sure as hell wasn’t in the mood for that shit. He just wanted to fall asleep contently after getting his much needed release.

“Nothin’. Just wondered if you wanted to finish that porn movie and then…up for round two or somethin’?” Trevor suggested. That horny bastard. He really hadn’t changed a day.

Michael groaned, surprised that he felt quite aroused as well again as he let Trevor’s idea sink in. Erectile Dysfunction my ass, he thought, quite chuffed with himself.  There wasn’t anything speaking against it. There was still a lot of time to kill until they had to get up and meet Franklin and Lester.

Michael didn’t think about it too long. He really didn’t have to.

“Sounds good to me. Just let me rest for a while, okay?” Trevor had not bothered to pull his panties back up or adjusted his dress as he propped himself back up on his elbows, reaching for the remote control to throw it over to Michael. Michael caught it as it fell carelessly on his stomach.

“Take your time, old man. But I’m on top this time!” he said determined, lazily leaning back against the pillows. Michael just let out a small laugh. As if he shouldn’t have known that there had been a hitch somewhere but there certainly wasn’t anything he could have said against it.

“Fine with me.” He answered shortly, a satisfied smile playing around his lips as he hit the play button on his remote control.

It was going to be a long evening for sure.


End file.
